En Cuerpos Ajenos
by illusionistMind
Summary: Una Cambio de Roles para Rachel Berry y Quizá un poco Más/Faberry.


**EN CUERPOS AJENOS**

Ser joven no es tan fácil como lo dicen nuestros padres, si… no hay mayor responsabilidad y nuestro único compromiso es el estudio pero, qué mayor carga que la de vivir con miedo el día a día, porque era miedo, miedo a ella, miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle o sucederle si no calculaba bien sus pasos…

Esa continua guerra interior era la que vivía Rachel Berry desde hacía no mucho tiempo, nunca había sido víctima de los abusos inter-escolares, así que se podría decir que era pura en muchos aspectos, aunque ahora que lo piensa vivir en una burbuja no fue su mejor elección, las burbujas estallan y la suya no había sido la excepción.

"_Hija" _ Una voz la sacó de su pequeña vacilación matutina "_Si no te apresuras, llegaras tarde" _ Anunció el hombre detrás de la puerta.

"_Voy…" _Se miró al espejo por última vez, se sentía conforme, sabía que era bella y no podía negarlo, su autoestima era demasiado alta como para permitirle semejante descaro. Una vez fuera de su habitación a pasos rápidos se dirigió a la cocina, saludo al otro hombre que junto al primero formaban los dos pilares más importantes de su vida, camino a la despensa y tomo una de las tantas frutas que vio, por último, salió despidiéndose por la puerta trasera… No había tiempo de más.

Los dos se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risilla "_Creo que esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, Leroy"_

"_Es joven y..." _Respondió mientras tomaba asiento " _Un poco de ejercicio matutino no hace daño" _ Finalizó tomando su mano.

(*)

Sus piernas no le permitían dar un paso más, estaba exhausta y aun no sabía cómo había podido abordar a tiempo el bus escolar, quizá por ello sus acalambradas piernas se negaban a dar si quiera un paso y sinceramente se estaba cansando de eso, no era que fuera exigente pero para su cumpleaños solicitaría formalmente un auto a sus padres, una futura estrella de Broadway no podía conceder la simple idea de viajar en transporte público el resto de su preparatoria y mucho menos en su circunstancia actual, la impopularidad… Porque de eso vivía desde que fue transferida a la _Willian Mckinley High school, _No sólo de ello sino también de la constantes lluvias de sabores que de los 5 días de la semana le bañaban por lo menos dos o tres veces.

"¿_Necesitas ayuda?" _ Dijeron a sus espaldas " Necesitas..?"

"_Evidentemente te has dado cuenta de mi situación actual, pues debido a las prisas que traía por internar no manchar mi perfecto currículo de asistencia_, _mi cuerpo ahora mismo a decidido fallarme, no entiendo porque lo ha hecho si como rutina diaria hago 50 minutos en la elíptica de mi cuarto y un poco de yoga que, por desgracia también a tomado parte de ella como una forma de liberar la tensión que vivo todos los días sin embargo, retomando lo anterior, no puedo moverme."_

"_Y aquí es cuando respiras, ¿no? _Respondió divertido el chico, la castaña lanzo una leve mirada fulminante al ojiazul.

"_Kurt, sólo porque…" _ inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el joven.

"_Lo sé, Vamos" _ Entrelazó sus brazos para ayudarle a caminar en un breve intento de entrar a la institución "_No hay necesidad de que me sermonees" _ Inquirió nuevamente burlándose de ella.

Un pequeño bufido salió de sus labios al tiempo que una sonrisa cambiaba su anterior expresión, aquel chico ha sido de los pocos amigos que ha hecho desde su estadía además, entendía perfectamente sus gustos musicales y su amor por Babra Streisand, bueno, aquello ultimo no mucho… la mayoría de las veces le aseveraba que era más una obsesión pero ella como la gran actriz que era hacia caso omiso a dichas especulaciones, porque eso eran.

"_Me alegro de que compartamos la primer hora juntos, no habría podido llegar sin ti" _Agregó apenada una vez se acercaban al aula, él asintió firme aunque su fina postura se vio afectada por un ruido sordo, uno que no permitió al chico responder, al notar que su rostro se había deformado por el susto, la castaña miró hacia donde el chico observaba petrificado. "_Oh…" _Susurró soltándose de Kurt.

"_Huyamos" _Chilló el ojiazul al intentar retroceder.

"_No creo que tengas tiempo para ello, Porcelana" _ Ese tono caló profundamente en sus oídos y ella al igual que su reciente amigo cerraron los ojos por el pánico…

"_No temas Rupaul, Hoy te toca de tu sabor favorito" _Esta vez fue otra voz la que anunció sus fatídicos destinos "_Mmm, Uva" _ Una voz fresca y suave y a la vez profunda y malvada, Ahí temió por ella.

"_Por favor no, Quinn"_

"_Tarde" _Cantó con entusiasmo y de eso no vio más, el dolor en sus ojos no se lo permitía.

(*)

"_No deberías entrar al baño de chicas" _Le dijo a su acompañante.

"_Casi soy una chica, por si no lo habías notado" _Respondió con sarcasmo "_No te preocupes, pronto cesará la cantidad de slushies y luego, te acostumbraras" _Dio una pequeña sonrisa fingida en su proceso de ayudarle a limpiarse.

"_Sabes Kurt" _ El castaño le miro atento "_Desearía por lo menos una vez, ser yo quien lanzara ese slushie" _ Sentenció "_Pero ambos sabemos que de eso todavía no seré capaz, Creo que primero terminaría en un basurero inconsciente antes de que ello sucediera"_

"_No te subestimes Diva" _La sujeto de los hombros decidido "_Quizá algún día podremos, Sólo tenemos que subir en la gran pequeña e invisible escala social de esta escuela" _ Agregó con un gesto serio.

"_Tal vez debería desearlo…" _Rachel, Minimizó su idea en un susurro.

"_No sueñes cosas imposibles" _Kurt, que había escuchado aquello la bajo de su nube.

"_Las palabras tienen poder, Kurt" _ Sonrió y salió del baño, el chico que iba detrás suyo movió su cabeza en una clara señal de desaprobación.

_**Lo que Rachel no sabía era que tan grande era ese poder…**_


End file.
